Island of the Beast
by Stilling
Summary: Living on his high and mighty self-built throne, the Master of this Island has a taste for power over others which Isabella is about to experience first hand as she is served up on a silver platter to him as a new toy. She is among few friends and faced with a short, cruel fate -will conformity be the only answer? Harsh themes warning 18 ; Highly aultered AU; non-cannon pairings


_Disclaimer; I do not own these characters or the concept, all of which we have the talented Stephenie Meyer to thank! However this is a highly altered AU as well as highly altered character personalities, so if that type of thing bothers you I suggest you do not read._

_This piece of literature will also contain harsh themes such as Sexual content, fowl language, abuse, and rape/sexual harassment. These themes are not recommended for anyone under the mature and legal age of eighteen years old._

_Hey guys c: This is my first fanfiction and although I've been role playing for quite some time now and love creating stories, I do believe my writing could still use some work -which is why I chose to do this! It would be greatly appreciated, if you liked the chapter, that you review it! It will encourage me to keep writing and give me the information I need to improve each chapter. I am very open to constructive criticism or questions about the story and plot -but if I decide your question will be answered in future chapters, I won't answer it! That would be spoiling! As for comments, for each nice comment you leave I ask you also leave something you think I could improve on. Or maybe if you see spelling mistakes, point them out! These are all very appreciated._

_Hope you enjoy the story and stick along for a while, because it's going to be a loooong one! I do tend to take things rather slow and in detail, let information and dramatic turn of events unwind them themselves with a slick rhythm, so I hope you enjoy my writing style!_

Waves lapped softly at the smooth sandy shores of an island that clung to drooping amounts of moisture in the air, a thick mist that brought for heavy breaths and damp droplets clinging to every surface of the small tropical domain. There may as well have been a heavy rain soaking through the clothes of three passengers on a small lone boat approaching the island; thick or thinly dressed, each one of them was chilled to the bone after only being in the reaches of the mist for an only quarter hour. As usual.

Very rarely did the sun break through against the tall slick trees for a shiningly warm or dry day to be out and about, there was no need for nice weather when the man controlling it all rarely even went outside.

It wasn't as if their master would have cared for the thickly damp hell others had to go through to run his errands, either. It wasn't as if they, the small staff, would have ever complained and risked his out lash or fury from unpredictable temperament. No, it wasn't as if any of them had a choice but to put up with the miserable weather. This was simply a part of everyday life on the mist shrouded island.

The captain waiting to reach dry land knew this mist was rather unnatural to the island but still a common occurrence; as his master wished for their home to remain unchartable, and so it was. When it was unapproachable to all who did not know the way by heart, there were no surprise visitors to deal with. Thankfully.

Only hand picked ones brought for a purpose, as was one of the three current passengers tucked in a small corner of the boat sleeping in an almost dead state. Dark hair creped across her shoulders and around her neck, clinging to the pale damp skin with a frizzy stubborn nature. Light strands shifting and flicking in the breeze or against her thin jacket made up the only movement from her. Of course she appeared dead and slumped gently against the side of the rocking boat, she was drugged. There were no dreams on her mind, no mumblings brushed past her lips, only a cloudy state of slumber that was all so satisfying to cling too to escape the living world.

"The drugs will be wearing off soon." The third passenger charged with no task other then keeping an eye on their snoozing guest warned lightly as he brushed a few of those dancing dark strands away from her peaceful face, his thin delicate hand just barely skimming soft skin in a tender manner that would have move likely brought a startled and shaken recoil -should the girl have been awake. However from the drugs she would have no idea of where she was upon waking, nor was she sensible to anything that was happening at the moment.

_Lucky girl, she doesn't have to deal with all this just yet. _At least she wouldn't have to walk in misery with them through the thick air, her mind would be untroubled by such things until they reached the dry indoors. That was the plan.

For his words the speaker only received a solemn grunt of acknowledgement before a comfortable silence settled back in between them, as it had for most of the journey. Silence and a highly charged tense energy between the two, but that could be easily overlooked when the captain wasn't really a chattering type. The silence was fine for now, at least for him. Why break the sound of beating waves any way, when each were both irritated to the point that a conversation would most likely lead to an argument out of pure bad attitude? Both were sick of being tasked with this kidnapped poor girl, sick of the patience straining weather, and sick of being at sea. But most of all, sick of each other and each of their uncomplimentary silent attitudes being forced together.

One clearly showed it more then the other, in his brutally silent and stiff attitude with a lack of even effort to break the awkward lack of conversation. His own thoughts were turning on apparently much more important things that didn't involve this task which they both disliked so much, one could say it was simply blocking the rest out best it could. And blocking the other passengers out best it could.

Needless to say, five minutes of waiting for the boat to dock after being together in silence for so long was agonising. Once it blissfully had, no time was wasted by the captain to hop of his boat neither by his companion to pick up their guest. He curled her arms into her chest thoughtfully first so they wouldn't hang before easily picking her small body up bridal style and tucking her head against his broad chest. The movement caused long dark hair to shift and brush against the underside of his chin, grazing against his neck and a sweet clean scent to filter in. The simple action brought a heavy sigh to send rolling forward from the man carrying her as he quickly hopped off the boat, his boots hitting against the warn deck hard enough to make it groan.

The sound for, the first time in hours, drew a full on reaction from the captain and even a light scold. He turned to scowl at his younger companion. "Go easy on the old thing Seth, its roughed up enough by this weather enough as it is and doesn't need you stomping around to add to the stress." His rough growl in tone was harmless really, even if it was closer to a bark. "Not that I would give much of a damn if you fell in and got your pelt soaked, but the Master wouldn't be to happy if his new toy got sick from cold water right off the bat."

"Sorry 'bout that Sam. But you know, if I broke the boards and fell in I would probably drag you down with me -haha!" Seth gave a wide and bright playful grin looked expectedly over to Sam, perhaps for a laugh. It was easy for his good hearted nature to get a laugh out of others, easy for those to warm up to his comfortable space.

No such expected reaction was given by Sam. Silence sliced and hung for a few seconds in waiting anticipation before he realized no answer was going to be given. The younger male simply dropped his head awkwardly after that to shuffle along to their destination.

The walk was short from the beach to their destination, and with an unconscious passenger it would only be more of a hassle to phase. It was clear even though they were on solid ground a conversation was not going to spark, so neither man spoke for a long time until both had reached two grand wide-opening doors of a manor home to few. "Jakes room right? Or her room?"

Of course there was a room made for their new guest; recently emptied of the one she was replacing and ready for a new to settle into the fresh bedspread, new bathroom... and that was pretty much it. But nevertheless, for however long she would be staying it would be hers and if habit of the easily bored master of the island pursued, that wouldn't be surprisingly long at all. Even though both men knew their master had his eye on this one for a while, that was usually the case. It was true up close and in person she was even more beautiful, even softer to the touch and scent even more alluring, but one way or another all residents on the island knew Jacob would eventually grow bored of her and send for a new one that caught his eye.

"We'll take her up to the Masters' room. Keep on mind that you are also required to call him Master, stop with this first name nonsense before it gets you in trouble. He'll want to take a good look at her in person just like all the rest -hopefully before she wakes so someone has time to explain the situation to her so she'll be easier to deal with. Although I don't know how much longer the drugs are going to work, so I wouldn't get our hopes up on that." Hands in his pockets the man in response didn't look to Seth who he was speaking at, but did however take a quick glance at the girl in question. His expression was hard and cut off, as per usual.

This task could do little to sombre his frequently stilled mood. Sam had been abducting young woman for their master off of the island and bringing them to live here for long enough to spare himself the burden of having sympathy for each one by now. There were many too many to keep track off, and each had been tossed away to quickly or frequently too form bonds or waste pity on.

"What did you say her name was? You know, she really is-"

"Seth we've talked about this, and already you're doing it!" At the sudden snap Sam bared his teeth as he scolded. "Her name is unimportant, and you're going to do all you can to go as long as you can without knowing it for your own sake. Before you know it we'll be getting rid of her body, so don't get attached!"

Seth was a different story when it came to experience, this was his first time coming along for the trip and already his soft look onto the girl could easily tell he was going to have a rough time with inner conflict when it came to handing her over to the rough grip of their master. He was soft, and still needed to be roughed up a bit to the dark situation. He recoiled at the harsh words of reality and tucked the girl in a bit closer to his warm body. It was a regular reaction really, her small figure and soft look made it easy to want to protect the fragile thing form such ill-temperament they all had to deal with. But he would learn in time not to grow attached, he would grow used to having such bonds shattered once she was discarded and another to suit in her place.

"Right... Sorry Sam I just..."

"I know, just try to avoid doing to again." The mans bark turned into a low grumble. " And stop looking at her like that! Remember what we talked about? This one is no different, and our only job is to get her into the Masters' hands and then we can continue on with our usual errands."

Once again silence hung between the two as they walked through the large house on a set destination, the house that seemed empty of all other life at the moment. It was not of course, but with lack of chatter during the mid day it certainly seemed so in the sparsely decorated rooms and along the richly coloured walls. However the silence between them was for all different reasons this time. It was due to Sams' lack of a filter on his crude words, and although that was nothing new, it was still rough on his companion. If only he had stopped speaking there, it would have spared Seth a cold spine racing shiver that made his grip tighten all the more.

"Besides, look at how small and fragile she is. You could probably drop her right now and she would break like a glass plate. She won't last the week under the Masters' hands. You shouldn't worry about learning the names of ones' like this."


End file.
